


關於ending的那些

by Yuyi



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuyi/pseuds/Yuyi
Summary: 因為這樣那樣。12話後續妄想好吧也不算後續，就中途純車而已
Relationships: 黑澤/安達
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	關於ending的那些

看完煙火之後，安達還是有點遲疑，黑澤湊上來，雙眼彎彎。  
「要去我家……嗎？」  
「欸？」進展那麼快的嗎？安達愣住，黑澤看他的反應，以為他並不想要，整個人就退了一步。  
「那……今天我睡客廳吧。」黑澤笑了一下，雙手抓著安達的手不肯放：「我們走吧。」  
安達被黑澤乖乖帶回家裡，被男朋友送進浴室。  
當黑澤正要轉身去鋪被子的時候，安達從浴室裡探出頭，臉蛋通紅：「一起洗……嗎？」  
黑澤的眼神瞬間深了，他向前走了兩步，看著安達：「你知道你在說什麼。」  
「嗯，是。」安達認真地點了頭，主動讓開了進浴室的空間：「黑澤，對不起。」是那時候的我不夠勇敢，還讓你這麼難過。  
「你知道我想聽的不是道歉。」黑澤的忽然貼近，還有關上門的動作讓安達身體有點緊繃，雖然他的本意就是希望走畢業的路線，但好像是不是太快了。  
「太快？不，太慢了。」安達猛然抬頭，等等，黑澤為什麼能回答我？  
「因為安達你太可愛了。」黑澤的手從安達的臉上滑下，停留在下巴的地方：「我想要你。」安達你說出來了哦，你的心聲。  
「欸？」安達還來不及反應，就跟著黑澤一起進了浴室。黑澤家的浴室比安達家大很多，一堆什麼的都一應俱全，安達被黑澤拉著洗了頭，就一起坐進滿是熱水的浴缸之中。  
「很癢欸。」安達躲著黑澤的親吻，他的頸後都是黑澤留下的痕跡，他抖著向前，卻被腰上的手給拉了回來。  
「好，再親一會兒。」兩人的第一個親吻是黑澤主動的，在頂樓都沒親成，黑澤早就按耐不住了，他扣著安達的後腦，先來了一個又黏又甜的親吻，只是啄吻和吸吮，黑澤很想和安達舌吻，但怕嚇到他。  
黑澤靠在浴缸邊，仰頭與安達接吻，手裡為安達好好的擴張，兩人的唇一瞬也捨不得分開。  
伴著潤滑液和水的協助，黑澤最後還是沒有戴套，也不想戴。他看著安達兩眼被醺得微紅，而臉頰通紅的樣子，整個人除了硬爆還是硬爆，直接扣著失而復得的男朋友，狠狠搓揉幾下就直接幹進去。  
「嗯……！」安達的聲音是甜的，還帶有一點濕潤，黑澤進入後沒急著動，安撫地吻落在安達的後頸上，一手握住精神飽滿的陰莖，配合著自己的動作活動起來。  
「等、不可以，黑澤……」  
「什麼？清，再說一次？」  
「不可以唔、黑澤！」  
「不對，再一次。」  
「黑、優一？」  
「嗯，什麼？」  
「唔、等一下，再呃！」  
黑澤愉悅地鬆開對安達的鉗制，此時的安達已經沒太多力氣，黑澤湊上去吻吻他。第一次而已，等下一次就要吃好的，多一點。  
本來黑澤是想要兩人肌膚相貼，相擁而眠，但剛碰上他就決定穿好衣服。  
「冷……安達，你先穿這件吧？」黑澤從衣櫃裡挖出自己的白T，雖然說有安達的衣服，但還是想給安達穿他的衣服。  
「噢。」黑澤看著昏昏欲睡的安達穿上自己的白T褲子，倒進他平常睡的位置，還蹭了蹭，心裡升起一股滿足感，親吻他的臉頰後，環抱住他的腰，胸口靠上他的背，他笑了。  
「晚安。」我的男朋友，恭喜魔法師畢業。


End file.
